The Will of the Queen
by Dairene
Summary: Ymir x Krista Warning: Spoilers up to Manga Season 4 of Attack on Titan-alternate timeline where Krista (Historia) contacts a secret ally, and jointly connives a bold plan to rescue her love. Also, the Survey Corps fights Zeke Yeager and Pieck during the Operation to Reclaim Wall Maria, but not Reiner and Bertolt A powerful resistance movement also exists in Marley...
1. Chapter 1

The Will of the Queen

Queen Historia Reiss gazed tearfully at the night sky from the balcony of the Royal Palace. She didn't come here often- she preferred staying at the orphanage she'd opened (despite how loud the kids could be sometimes)- but there was another ceremony tomorrow, so she had come to prepare. Nonetheless, the view here was amazing.

"Your Majesty, do you require anything?" A chambermaid curtsied timidly behind her when Historia turned around.

"Oh, that's all for tonight," Historia dismissed with a forced smile to look composed. "You should get some rest. I- I just want to be alone for a moment." She turned back to the sky. _Are- Are you looking at the same sky, Ymir? Are- are-_ Thinking back on Ymir's letter, the thought emerged in Historia's mind that Ymir might be IN the sky now, looking down at her… _Nonono_ , Historia shook away the thought furiously. Until she could confirm it, she mustn't think that! _But even if Ymir was alive… what if she was being tortured? Imprisoned in some awful dungeon? What if- ? GAH!_ Historia clutched her head- she couldn't take it anymore, she had to know.

Walking over to her desk, she took a fresh piece of paper and began writing a letter. As Queen, she hated risking others' lives, especially not with all the bloodshed that had happened already- but this was one favor she had to call.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ymir looked on dry-eyed at the stone wall of her cell with a blank stare. _She'd been_ … _ready to accept her death… so why'd she cry so much these past few days? Was it because she clung to a sliver of hope that a pardon might come? No, she'd known that was a lie all along… It wasn't the first time she'd been ready to die- sixty years ago, she'd been ready to die when she claimed responsibility for the Subjects of Ymir. She'd been ready to die at Utgard Castle, when she leaped down and revealed her Titan form to protect… Krista… Historia…_ Historia had finally told her true name in person… and now she'd never see her again.

Tears welled up freely again in Ymir's eyes. _Ah_ … so she missed Historia- that illegitimate daughter of a Reiss noble. She'd grown so much, overcome her martyr complex, confronted her past, and discovered her fighting spirit. Ymir hoped- no, she was sure- Historia had got back to Wall Rose safely. After all, how could they not, with Eren's Command Titan power protecting them?

Ymir bit back a bitter smirk. _Who'd have thought the little runt had not one but two Titan abilities- Founding Titan and Attack Titan._

"We're here to see the prisoner," A familiar voice sounded, and then the Marleyan guards upstairs opened a gate.

Footsteps came down the stairwell to the dungeon where she was being held. She waited a few seconds, then Reiner and Bertoldt came down to her cell.

"Glad to see you two," she remarked dryly.

"How are you?"

"We- we delivered the letter. It was difficult… sneaking into the Trost Military Headquarters, but I left it somewhere Hangel would find it. If anyone will deliver it, she will." Reiner assured.

"Yeah, thanks," Ymir grunted. "So why are you here?"

"We were going to say goodbye before we go home to Liberio," Bertolt began timidly. "And- thank you."

"We talked to the commandant again, but- but we couldn't- " Reiner hung his head in shame. "They- just don't trust you. How are you holding up?"  
Ymir snorted. "As well as a girl facing execution can feel. You guys- better live as long as possible. Don't waste this gift… If the Walls fall, save Historia! Well, Krista." Her voice started out with its usual callousness, but near the end- it began to crack.

"Are- are you scared?" Bertoldt asked softly, lowering his head with guilt.

"Ha, as if!" Ymir tried to put up a front again, but it seemed half-hearted. "Well, maybe a little, but I also feel… really, really tired. I...had to act so selfing to survive in this cruel world, see so many companions die, and all of you left are fighting on opposite sides… It is just too much. My only regret- is not being able to marry Krista… Historia…"

Several screams emerged from the guard post in the hallway outside the jailblock, causing Ymir, Reiner, and Bertoldt to snap to full alertness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Will of the Queen Second Part

Royal Palace, Mitras, Wall Sheena...

Queen Historia Reiss stormed into her study where a red-haired girl was waiting nervously. "Dairene, is Ymir safe yet?"

The redhead recoiled at the burning look in the Queen's eyes. "Your Majesty… please… calm down! My agents are working on freeing her, I'm sure! They'll contact us when they have her secure."

Historia breathed deeply and tried to remain calm, noting the fear in Dairene's eyes. "Very well, keep me posted. And you don't need to look so afraid."

"I'd rather not be executed, your Majesty," Dairene revealed her fear.

"I'd never do that without good reason," Historia reassured. "Not unless it was absolutely necessary."

"But regardless," The Queen's voice took on a harsher tone. "You'd better succeed… or I will be forced to take... extreme methods- "

"Your Majesty- "

Historia continued, a terrifying look on her face. "Or it will mean war! Thanks to the new Navy and Air Force you've provided- we will make Marley pay if they've done anything to her."

"Ah- I- " Dairene was at a loss for words. "Regardless, I must be there when it happens."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lockhart Train Station, Marley...

Two Marleyan soldiers- a man and a woman- clambered down the stairs of Ymir's jailblock, rifles at the ready.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bertoldt asked in confusion. "I heard a commotion up- "

"There's been an emergency! We've been ordered to transfer the prisoner to a different facility." One soldier unlocked Ymir's cell and stepped in. He removed Ymir's shackles from the wall and tugged on them. "Come on, let's go."

"Hey, where are you taking her, sir?" Bertoldt questioned nervously.

"It doesn't concern you, Eldrian." The Marleyan soldier dismissed Bertoldt's concern. "We just need to keep her somewhere until we can find a Warrior to eat her."

Ymir's face twitched unpleasantly at the harsh words, but she had already accepted her fate.

At that moment, a female Marleyan Colonel raced down the stairwell. "Reiner Braun, Bertoldt Hoover, your presence is immediately requested by Central Command! There's been a massive surprise attack by the Middle East Allied Forces! We have a car ready to take you, right outside!"

"Damn it," Reiner exclaimed. "The timing! With Zeke and Pieck still off on Paradis, we're the only Titans here that can deal with this." The two Eldrians raced after the Marleyan officer, leaving Ymir with the two guards.

The car parked in front of a train, so Bertoldt and Reiner stepped out. "Where are we going? Isn't Central Com- "

"Central Command has already gathered for an emergency summit in Skallus, in the frontier regions. This train will take you there." Colonel Yullus explained.

A Lieutenant came forth from the train, and the Colonel instructed him. "Take these two to their quarters. You better be careful with the Attack Titan and Colossal Titan!"

The Lieutenant gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

The Colonel turned to Reiner and Bertoldt. "Get some sleep, Warriors. You'll need it when you reach the front lines."

"Yes, ma'am!" Both Marley Warriors saluted.

The Colonel watched as they board the train and smiled. _Everything was going as planned._ However, that smile faded when she heard the sound of very distinct sirens in the distance.


End file.
